


The Misadventures Tomorrow Brings

by Yarikh (firestodust)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestodust/pseuds/Yarikh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to fight against his predetermined fate, he escapes into the cloak of the night and sets forth for Eorzea.  Only, he didn't actually count on the stumbles he'd have to face along the way. This is a story of a young Keeper of the Moon miqote and his journey.</p>
<p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just to note that this is purely a work of fiction. Any characters mentioned and the events taken place does not necessarily depict the players' character, opinions, nor are these based on events that actually happened. Also I've asked permission from the respective owners of said characters to have them in my story.

 It was one starless, cloudy evening, when a lone shadow cloaked in black hastily slipped out from over the stone walls surrounding an encampment. It went unnoticed by the pair of rookie guards by the entrance who were more engrossed complaining about how boring the night shift was than paying attention to their surroundings.

_'Easier than I thought..'_ a pair of meadow-green eyes studied the unguarded movement of the pair from behind the wall his back was pressed against. He quietly breathed an apology under his breath. He's come this far to turn back now. After strengthening his resolve, he took the maple longbow and an arrow from behind his back. Closing one eye shut, he aimed and let it fly into the hollow trunk of a tree.

Within moments, loud, shrill squeaks filled the night air and a cloud of black with beady bright yellow eyes emerged from the darkness and zipping straight towards the wide-eyed guards.

"W-what the-!? Bats!?"

**"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE AN IDIOT!! GRAB YOUR WEAPON!"**

More footsteps crunched on dead leaves scattered about the forest floor as guards from the nearby posts were alerted from the panicked yelling.

The shadow instinctively crouched lower from his hiding spot drawing the cloak closer to his face. He held his breath as they passed by him without a second glance in his direction. 

As soon as he was sure no more followed, he darted in the opposite direction the guards came from.  He only had one chance at this.  Just as he rounded the corner, he almost collided into another body. One whose eyes widened in recognition the minute he saw him. Luckily enough, he wasn't a soldier but a ranch boy.

"You're-!"

But a quick flick of his wrist, and a hard uppercut up the solar plexus made the lad double over onto the ground, too preoccupied in getting immediate air into his lungs to think of even shouting.

"...Sorry, I'm only here for what's mine."

* * *

 Did he do the right thing?

... 

It was probably for the best. If he hadn't knocked him out, the boy would have been treated like his accomplice and that would have been an even crueler fate.  How much distance has he covered from the encampment? How much time have passed till then.. the pale moon hidden behind heavy clouds served him no answer but silence. Only the rhythmical padding of talons on the grass bed propelling both him and his  chocobo further and further from the one place that used to be his home.

In that instance, he felt an ominous chill running down his spine. A sphere of magic whizzed past him and left a dent on a nearby tree trunk. His hold on the reigns tightened in his grip as he forcibly guided the chocobo to a sharp turn and halt.

"That's far enough."

The low timbre of the voice made him still his hand from retrieving his bow. A young miqote stood in the middle of the road, piercing golden orbs glared at him and a pale skinned face that very nearly matched his own, one that was etched with suppressed rage and bitterness.

"Kael." he breathed.  He should have known they would use his own brother to come after him. "Don't do this. It doesn't have to be this way."

"That should be MY line. What do you think you're doing, Kudj'a..!?" Kael snarled, fangs bared. The magic sphere in his palm rotated menacingly, echoing its master's emotional state. "Do you want to get punished more?" And after a hesitant pause, added. "...They said if I bring you back, they won't kill you."

"Hah." Kudj'a scoffed followed by a shake of his head in disbelief. "You actually believe that?" the hood that had covered his face fell back on his shoulders.  "Open your eyes, brother. There is no hope of escaping the shackles that bind us to our fates if we remain here!"

"Better here than the wilderness out there we don't know of! At least we're fed and clothed here. At least we have shelter here and we are treated well off. This... this is where we belong..!"

"--You're wrong!" Kudj'a interjected. "To them we are nothing but breeding stock. Only to be cast aside once they have what they want. Is that what you really wish for? To be treated like a pampered animal for life, to have your wife chosen for you, to have your freedom taken away from you?"

"That's how it's always been, hasn't it? We're only a means to continue the line. I've accepted long ago that we have no power or say in our own tribe. But that's how we've always lived." Kael clenched his teeth, flinging the magic sphere on his palm towards its target."And what's more.. You were planning on leaving me behind?! Abandoning us like what father did?!"

It was a poorly aimed one and Kudj'a sidestepped it without much effort. Deftly disembarking on his chocobo, he remained on guarded stance. "No... I was going to come back for you when I get stronger."

"Like hell you will! I'm taking you back even if I have to knock you out to do it!" As Kael flipped his book open, toxic globes of green shot out. Kudj'a leaped aside to avoid the blast, narrowly evading it by mere inches. The ground where the green slimy pool lay had withered instantly.   

"Ch.." Kudj'a felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down his cheek. Kael wasn't going to listen by any means, the stubborn bastard.   If stalling was his game, he was playing his role quite well.  There was no telling how long before the others will catch up to them.

With a troubled sigh, Kudj'a raised his eyes to meet his only living kin's.

"...If you insist."


	2. Rolling Waves

Kael shot up with a strangled gasp. Having first expected it to be a bad dream, his worst fears were confirmed when he didn't recognize the room he was in at all. He tried to recall the events the night before but he's only gotten as far as the face off with his own brother before everything melted into a jumbled blur.

There were no major injuries present on his person, only a wrap on his forearm and his head was pounding like mad. He carefully laid himself back against what seemed to be thin cotton covers, his miqote ears flattened in resignation. He needed to think... but he was clearly in no condition to. He clutched at the sides of his head, screwing his eyes shut-- when the creak of the semi-rusted door hinges brought his attention to the intruder that entered the chamber.

"Oh.. you're awake." Kudj'a didn't seem that surprised. He closed the door behind him and set a plate of bread and a pitcher of water on top of a table. 

The younger of the two miqote siblings glared at the other but it didn't bear the intensity he wished to convey. "...where are we?" he managed to rasp. He only noticed now that his throat was dry. He licked his lower lip, unconsciously staring at the mouth of the container as his older brother poured water onto a cup in front of him. Keenly watching the water flowing steadily, but too proud to say otherwise what he needed as he stubbornly tilted his gaze away with a huff.

Kudj'a hid a knowing smile and set the cup on a nearby surface within Kael's reach. "It's only been a little over 8 hours since you passed out."

"That's not what I asked." Kael's eyes followed the cup as it was placed. Pride be damned, he lifted his head and let the cool liquid slide down his throat. By then Kudj'a also held out the pitcher for him. Kael grabbed that as well, drinking so fast that water spilled from the corners of his mouth down his chin, and dripping on the sheets.

Kudj'a glanced at the port window of that small cabin meaningfully, "...Well, we are at sea."

" **PFF-ACKK-!?** " Kael sputtered and then proceeded to cough violently, the water sprayed from his mouth. And once he managed to recover, he gripped Kudja's wrist and met his eyes with a fierce stare, albeit not as intense with the little bead of tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, " **ARE. YOU. CRAZY!?** Do you realize what you've just done?!"

He felt another wave of nausea hit him again and he fell back against the bed. His life, as he knew it, was over. He was contemplating whether it might have been better off if Kudj'a had killed him instead.

A gentle hand rested on his forehead and Kael's eyes automatically close. "Let's talk later when you're feeling better. For now, rest. When you are able, come up on deck and get some fresh air. And if you need to.. there's a bucket over here by the foot of the bed."

"...I hate you." Kael scowled and shifted around so his back was to him.

* * *

Days have passed, and Kael hasn't spoken a word to him since that encounter. Kudj'a offered to assist in keeping the deck pristine clean during the day, while Kael volunteered to help in the galley below once he was over his motion sickness. And they have Llymalaen to thank for that. The ocean waves were not quite as turbulent as their first night out at sea. Their end destination was a port city called Limsa Lominsa but they needed to stop by a nearby island town to replenish supplies.

The owner of their ship had called all of the deckhands and the rest of the crew together. His accent was heavily Lominsan and it was difficult for Kudj'a to decipher his manner of speech at first but over time got more used to it. "Alright boys! We'll be dockin' in town fer a nightfall. Gunna be settin' sail first thin' to'morrow mornin', so if ye're not there at the hour, that's not me problem. Now get out 'o here an' stretch them legs, just make sure not'ta start any trouble."

The crew members made a mad dash for shore with the few deckhands that remained to give their employer a hand. Kudj'a made his way over to speak to the captain, "Excuse me, captain. So.. you're saying as long as we come back to the ship by morning, we are free to roam wherever we please?"

"Aye, tha's what I just said, din' I?"

" _Wherever... I... please..._ " Kudja echoed softly, looking thoughtful for one moment and the next, his eyes were practically shining like the afternoon sun flickering over the waters of the bay. "Most excellent."

Kael, who had been within hearing range, flinched. 


	3. The Lost Child

A colorful array of foreign sights, smells and sound greeted him when Kudj'a set foot into solid land after what seemed like decades of being on a floating piece of driftwood with nothing but the endless expanse of sea and the skies above them. To reach a place of bustling civilization and soft earth, it felt like a blessing.

Having prepared for this journey, he had taken to selling and trading some of his belongings beforehand and gathered a humble sum of currency acceptable in most trades, otherwise known as gil. And now he would be able to put it to use by the time they reached shore.

Kudj'a passed by a group of Hyur fishermen struggling to haul the day's catch, various merchant stalls selling fish, fruit, grain, spices, and all sorts of knick-knacks and handmade trinkets lined the wharf. He didn't know where to start or where it ends.

"Good sir! Would ya like to try a Tuna Miq'abob?" the stick of skewered fish and ripe peppers was nearly thrust into Kudja's face and startled him. "Fresh off the grill. And popular with Miqote travelers!"

"I..." he hesitated a moment but one whiff of the tuna reminded him how long has it been since he's had one of these. He tentatively received the morsel, "Don't mind if I do." And chomped down into the soft but solid surface. His eyes widened a fraction, and felt his entire jaw tingle from the nostalgic flavor of sun lemon, ash tuna with a hint of basil. "It's... delicious..!" his ears twitched with mirth. And took in another mouthful, the fish was also roasted and basted just right.  Not over-burnt nor over-seasoned.

"Kael! You should have som--" he just about whipped around in his excitement when the realization dawned on him and his smile faded.  Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry. Kael still wasn't talking to him. He could have at least attempted to invite him but Kudj'a was.. admittedly afraid that the other would end up rebuffing him.

He smiled wistfully to himself. All his actions up until now had been done with his own selfish intentions, unwittingly throwing Kael headfirst into the mess he created.  However, he could not have left him in the forest for the wolves to prey upon after his younger brother succumbed to the effects of one of his venom tipped arrows.  Of course, Kudj'a never actually intended for it to be lethal.

Even so, launching them both halfway across the sea, undoubtedly be be branded as deserters and traitors of their tribe. To add to that, Kael was dragged into an adventure never wanted to be part of, so his reluctance to cooperate and acknowledge him was justified.

"Hey buddy, you gonna pay for that? Or keep staring at it forever?" the shopkeeper arched an eyebrow at him, holding out his palm expectantly.

"Oh.. my apologies." Kudj'a was about to reach for his coin when his gaze came upon this wonderful, shapely, creation of life of majestic proportions that was magnificently massive than anything he has ever seen. "That... what is that?"

Appearing impatient but also partly curious to his curiosity, the vendor took a side glance at his object of interest. "That'd be an Apkallu Egg. Ain't she a beaut? Bought it off a Limsan merchant. They're pretty sought out here 'cuz you can only find the buggers in Costa de Sol and I hear they put up quite a fight."

_That's it!_ Kudj'a may not be well versed with words but perhaps this might just be what he was searching for. While it's not a sufficient enough apology, Kael wouldn't be able to refuse it. Thinking of all the omelettes he could make with this to last them till they reach Limsa. He might be able to get his hopes for his we're-in-this-together-so-let's-just-get-along message across to him. Or at least he hoped it would...

"How much is--" just as he took a step forward, he nearly stumbled over something that darted just around his legs. Whatever it was he accidentally kicked was sprawled on the ground face-first and was about the size of a small child.

"Oh my god..! I'm sorry! Are you alright!?" by now he was expecting a parent or other to come to the aid but nobody from the throng of people even so much as glanced their way. Kudj'a felt a wave of dread and escalating panic. It's not dead, is it?

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it twitch. "Ooh... that hurts.."

Oh thank the Twelve! " **CHILD!** Are you lost!? Where are your parents!?" he scooped the little one from the ground lest someone else decided to step on it too.

When it realized its feet didn't feel ground beneath its feet, it started to squirm. "H-hey! What do you think you're doing!? Put me down!!"

"Whoa, easy there! Worry not! I will help you find your parents. I only want to help. It's the least I can--" Kudj'a stared, dumbfounded. "--is that a beard?"

"D'you have wax in yer ear holes?! **LET GO, YOU MANGY, FLEA-BITTEN SACK O' SHITE!!** "

"Do you kiss your own mother with that mouth?" Kudj'a admonished firmly. "Honestly, children these days can be extremely rude." Still man-handling the little squirming thing by the scruff of his robe, Kudja's other free hand reached for its face. "And you're not fooling anyone with that ridiculously, fake looking beard either!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I was not thinking of Thor when I wrote this. But because Kael made me think about it, I can't help but read it with a Thor voice now. Thanks, Kael...
> 
> Someone will make their appearance next chapter. I wonder who it will be.. owo


	4. Sleazy Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kael insisted on this title.

She stood tall and fair, dark tresses swaying with a wind and clad in impressive, well polished scale mail. In her hands, a lance poised for the kill, her determined eyes unwavering, "Release him, you fiend! You shall not lay a hand on my beloved! For I..!" she dropped to one knee with her weapon poised on her shoulder. "Defender of justice!" immediately springing back up as she propelled her trusty lance forward in frontal thrust.

"Protector of the weak _(and handsome~)_!" She furiously twirled the weapon, weaving it from one hand to the other, "SERENA LENA-- **OW!!** " she crumpled to the ground from getting her head smacked by the revolving stick of her mop. " **TITAN'S DUNGHO-**!!"

" **MISSSS LENAFORE..!** " the booming voice jostled her back up to her feet. "Are you slacking off playing pretend hero again?"

" I wasn't slacking..!" she sucked her cheeks in like an indignant child and gestured at the empty venue. "There's no customers around here to serve anyway." At least she didn't break anything this time.

"Then, get out there and get us some. Why do you think I hired you!?" she was suddenly shoved out the establishment's door and rewarded a hard smack to the bottom for her troubles.

"Oooh! That's sexual harassment!!" Serena rubbed at her sore butt and smoothed out her rumpled skirt, muttering, "No appreciation, no appreciation at all.. aughh, **MEN!** " She was so much better than this dump hovel. This was just a temporary station, she reminded herself. A stone step to something greater! Much greater than her snooty sister who just got lucky and married well-off to a shipping agent's family. Even though she saw him first! And if it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't have met. The wily coyote snatched him up right up before he had a chance to fall to HER charms!

So they should be thanking her, but she didn't even get an invitation to their bonding!? The ingrates. She'll show them! She can do so much better!

Everyone knows she's the much prettier sister. She's got the right curves in all the right places-- maybe on the skinnier side..but surely she's not shaped like a pencil! And these were no dainty maiden legs but legs with strength! And pshh, bigger bosoms are sooo overrated!

"Someday, my destiny will come to pass..!" Serena shook her fist at the closed doorway. Someday, she was going to train so hard to be strong enough to eventually rescue a handsome stranger, who will fall madly and deeply in love with her. He'd be eternally indebted and devoted only to her, and shower her with all she could ever desire. A large mansion overlooking a beautiful oasis haven, an array of handsome retainers and servants at her every beck and call. _Paradise!_ Her very own harem entourage. And she'd rub it in her sister's smug face, and prove her mother wrong.

Oh, who was she kidding.. as long as she was stuck in this two-bit hick town, she was never going to go anywhere. Sure, there were merchant ships every now and then, but they were usually owned by these grubby middle aged, balding men with wandering hands. She wrinkled her nose with distaste just thinking about it.

WELL, she wasn't going to get any customers standing around there looking shoddy and miserable. She slapped her cheeks and psyched herself.

Look out world!  **HERE COMES SERENA!**

 

* * *

 

_GURRRGG~_

Kael sighed for the umpteenth time clutching his stomach. Every one of the crew members have disembarked from the ship into town. He could go down to the galley and make something up for himself.... but as it were, most of the crew had gone into town to purchase supplies and probably drink themselves merry till morning. There was barely anything left to feed a mouse, much less an adult miqo'te.

And stupid Kudj'a just left him there. Granted, they haven't actually spoken to each other since that exchange. And every time they ran into each other on board, Kael had no idea what to say to him and the silence between them continued up until this point. He heaved a heavy sigh that carried his misery.

_GURGGGG!_

"Oh shut up, you..!" Kael glared at his own stomach. It didn't help that the air that wafted through the ship was sea salty mixed with the aroma of baked bread and sweet juices of meat coming from the establishment below. Meat, tender and supple in his mouth, he could almost feel the texture under his teeth....

_GURRRRRRRRRRG~_

There it goes again. _Godsam piece of.._ This was how he was going to die. Of starvation. What a sorry twist of fate. In his mind's eye he could recall the kind of banquets that were held in the encampment, they would surround a huge bonfire and share the spoils of the hunt, bringing out the best game for roast.

Kael had been content with the life he had there. Grow up of age, be arranged to be married to someone worthy of continuing their line, have children.. it was safe, it was normal, it was stable. He never had to anything to worry about, and certainly never have to fret about where to get their next meal! He could not understand why his older brother was not satisfied with that.

He could hunt.. perhaps. Usually it was the women who were trained and made to scout and hunt, but he wasn't too bad at it either. It was in the middle of the night but it was better than sitting like a dog waiting to die.

Having made up his mind, Kael made his way down the wooden walkway. Even as night was drawing near, the port was a busy, crowded place. One by one, the street lamp wicks were being lit. Travelers and merchants of all sorts and kinds filled the wharf and towards the town.

Kael caught some heads turning his way as he descended to the docks below by himself. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't fancy being stared at. He unconsciously brushed a hand over his cheek and chin, was it something on his face? Or did they never see a Miqote in ceremonial garb before?

"Why hello there, pretty kitty~ what brings you over to this side of the pier?" came a smooth purr almost right next to his ear. Kael's shoulders bristled, and he flinched back violently with a hiss behind clenched teeth.

"Whoa there, tiger! I didn't mean to scare ya. Just wanna know if you have a place to stay and eat around these parts. I know a good place~" followed by a giggle and a playful wink.

"E-eat?" His ear twitched, piquing his interest. But was it Kael's imagination or was the hyur pressing her arms closer to herself to make her chest more prominent?? And that pungent perfume she had on, smelled like trouble. His instincts were telling him to back off, walk away and never look back.

He was about to do just that... when an offended squawk, " **HEYY!** " followed by an insistent tug on his sleeve stopped him in mid-step. Passer-bys were staring at the spectacle and it was getting on his nerves. "Look, I'm not-!"

_GURRRGGGG~_

Kael was mortified. Seven hells, someone bury him in the deepest bowels of earth. The lass, on the other hand, was sporting an impish grin that only grew impossibly wider.


	5. Barrels of Fun

  
Kael wolfed down bite after bite like a frenzied animal that hasn't eaten for days. Even though his last meal was just that morning, he felt like he could eat a whole chocobo this very moment. He slurped at the Dagger Soup noisily with a spoon, feeling it warm up his insides and bring color back into his cheeks, then impatiently brought the bowl to his lips and tipped it forward.

"You sure have hearty appetite. Have as much as you like!" Serena chirped merrily when she set the Aldgoat Steak on the table. Today is a good day. She may have brought back only 1 customer but he ate like 5 others combined and without restraint. And he didn't decline her suggestions of the pricier meals, if he kept this up, she'd have hit an all time record since she was hired. She gave herself a mental pat in the back. Oh yeahh, she's got him wrapped around her finger. "There's more where that came from. Here, have some more mead."

"Of I fan fossiffy fav for fan'if" he murmured around the aldgoat piece but he gratefully received the filled cup and drank it down. His eyes were dazed and unfocused by the time the bottom of the mug hit the table and he wore this lazy, satiated grin on his face as he gazed reverently across the table. "You really are too kind. This is the best thing I've had in what seems like forever..! You're godsent. An angel. No, perhaps a goddess."

"Oh, stop.. you!" Serena couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle, extremely flattered. She's been called many things before, but never a goddess! _Maybe.. just maybe..._ her heart thrummed in excitement, this was it. This was who she was waiting for all her life to sweep her off her feet from all of this misery. _Her destined soulmate..!_ Has Mephina has finally bestowed upon her her blessings? She could almost hear the bell chimes of the Sanctum. Serena peeked at him from behind her long lashes, batting them playfully, biting her lower lip and hoping the light from the fireplace hit her face in the right angles as she timidly tucked some hair behind her ear.

"This has truly been a feast fit for kings! I cannot eat another bite.." Kael took no notice and let out a loud belch, patting his stomach contentedly as he slumped back against the chair's backrest. He wiped a sweat from his brow, throat burning from the aftertaste of mead. Good food, good wine.. and that was all he needed to be a happy Miqo'te. _Maybe.. just maybe.._ he was really fortunate enough to run into such a generous woman who offered him a place to rest his weary soles and to a delicious feast. Or maybe he could still be dreaming this all up and he'd end up waking in his cabin with more fish for breakfast. Gods help him. He loved fish but if he had to keep eating it day after day after day, he'd go mad.

Who knew strangers outside his home were so kind? He is really impressed that she would offer him this much food and hospitality. And the wine left him with a pleasant buzz. But it was getting late and the mead was making him drowsy.He stifled a yawn and staggered back to his feet. "This has been a very pleasant evening miss....."

"Serena, but you can call me whatever you like, _darling~_ " she held out her hand for him with her palm down and the back of her hand raised. Expecting him to take her by the hand, down on one knee and forward into the wind swept sails in the early beginnings of their journey of love~♥

"...Uh, Serena will do." Kael look puzzled for a moment, before taking her hand in a firm handshake, pulling back when she was still staring him all googly-eyed and he had to resort to prying her fingers as gently as he possibly could --from his hand..! "Right then.. I will be off. I shall never forget your kindness today. Someday I shall repay all that you have done for me."

"Be..off?" she blinked once, twice.. baffled. "Oh, um.. b-but it's so sudden. I still haven't finished paying off my debt in broken plates and--" wait a minute... she landed the brakes on her own sordid daydreaming, "Wait, what do mean by repay me someday?" a sinking feeling like someone just punched a hole in her stomach was registering itself in her head.

"Exactly what I mean." Kael tilted his head, answering in a matter of factly way. "I mean, I don't have anything now but--"

**"HOLD IT!"** Serena slammed her fist into the table, making Kael jump back a yalm. "Wait, you mean to tell me you don't have anything-- by that you mean, you have no money!?"

Kael gave her an incredulous look, "Of course I have no money. What do you think I've been saying?"

Serena felt the world beneath her feet open and swallowed her whole. She wished it really did. The realization hit her like brick to the face, crushing her dreams underneath fate's heel. No weddings, no handsome retainers, no mansion, no escape from this island. Having stuffed this... this freeloader with the most expensive selection of meat and mead who had no means to pay for it... she did the first thing that came into her head.

She screamed.

* * *

"In ya go..!" he was forcefully shoved into a small stone cell with iron bars.

"Ugh..!" Kael staggered back to his feet, rubbing his lower back. How was he to know that he had to pay for all the food!? He knew it was really fishy how that wretch kept refilling his glass and putting more food into the table. His instincts were right on the nose, he should have listened to what his gut was telling him. Was this it? Was he really going to be locked up in here for days on end? He felt a sense of hopelessness welling up in him when..

"Kael?" a familiar voice called out to him in the darkness.

"K..Kudj'a?!" Kael immediately clutched at his brother's shirtfront, yes he was really there. In the flesh and not some kind of hallucination he conjured up on his own. Somehow upon seeing him, Kael felt like everything was going to be alright. He fought back the glassy vision and blinked whatever it was away. Those weren't tears. He refused to acknowledge them as such. "It's really you..! Oh, thank the Twelve. But why are you in here?!"

"I'm not sure. But look, Kael.. they've put us in an orphanage!" Kudj'a joyfully produced a squirming thing in his arms. " **I SAID PUT ME DOWN!!** " it yelled right in his ear. Then, it sighed heavily and looked at Kael, "You related to this shite!? Tell fluff for brains to stop trying to coddle me! I'm an adult lalaf--"

Kael peered at the little one, "Oh he's got a mouth on him alright... You'd think their parents might teach them better."

**"--OH SOD IT! LET ME OUT! I DON'T WANT TO BE IN A CELL WITH THESE TWO CRAZY CATS!! I'LL BITE MY OWN TONGUE TILL I BLEED TO DEATH, I WILL!"**

As if on cue, light streamed from the basement doors leading to the floor above. Both Miqo'te brothers stood to their feet upon recognition and blurt out in unison, **"CAPTAIN!"**

* * *

That's it. It was now or never. The sun had barely risen and Serena quietly slipped through the back doors of the restaurant, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could manage. As soon as she was in the clear, she made a mad dash for the wharf and felt her heart swell with anticipation and excitement. With only her meager belongings, she made her decision overnight.

The owner was extremely over the top enraged and had talked her ear off for nearly the whole night after that incident and decided to add the customer's unpaid bill to HER debt. Forget about it. She'll be graying her hair out before she can earn enough to ship herself out of this place!

There were only a few ships left docked. She had to make her move now, and without anyone spotting her. She carefully threaded towards one of the nearest ships near her location and quickly made her way up the ramp. _Oh shi...._ she heard voices rounding about that corner and she started to panic.

* * *

"That's quite a story.." Kudj'a chuckled in amusement, dipping his mop back into the bucket and wringing out the water before slapping it back on the wooden board panels. The ship was already sailing back towards its original course. Both Kael and Kudj'a were on the deck on mop duty and were swapping stories of their little adventure.

"Hells.. had I known she would actually be charging me for all that, there's no way I'd have followed her there to that seedy place." Kael grumbled, taking out his griping with the way he was scrubbing the mast.

"So... what was she like?" his older brother asked out of curiosity. "Was she at least pretty?"

_"Haaah?"_ Kael gave him a look of disbelief, then answered pointedly. " **HECK. NO.** "

**BLAM!**

Their conversation came to a halt and they glanced at each other momentarily before remaining on guard as they traverse towards the origin of that noise. All they saw when they reached there was a barrel turned over at the side.

"Oh what the hell.. I hope the grapes inside aren't mushed.." Kael tipped the barrel back to its upright position and lifted the lid.

A pair of large pupils and a nervous laugh greeted him, "H-hiiii....?" before they widened in recognition then dissolved into fearful dread. "F-fancy meeting you he--" Kael landed a hard kick to the barrel's side and it tumbled off the railings towards the ocean waters below with her piercing shriek swallowed up by the waves under them.

Kudj'a blinked owlishly, quietly registering what just happened, and then he slowly craned his head towards the cabins' door, **"C-CAPTAIN! MAN OVERBOARD!!"**


	6. Midlander Hyurs are trouble

"Having traveled across the Great Sea and into the mouth of danger!" the tip of her trusted lance was thrust upwards. "I, Protector of the Weak! Defender of the Innocent! I, SERENA LENA-- **HYAAAH**!" having stepped onto a bar of soap, she ungracefully fell on her bottom with her legs splayed just so. The shriek that followed could be heard from the furthest end of the boat. " **IYAAAAAH~~!!** Don't look! If you all saw my panties, I'll never get married!!!"

"Oh, for crying out loud. Nobody gives a damn about your godsammed underwear." Kael muttered darkly under his breath.

"Now, now.." Kudj'a laughed lightly in amusement. "You have to admit it's gotten pretty lively since she's boarded the ship."

"I think I liked it better the way it was before."

"KAEL~!! BIG BRO~!!" she trotted towards them with deck brush in tow.

Kael's eyebrow twitched. "Why in the hells are you calling, Kudj'a, _'bro'_? He's my brother, not yours. The last I checked."

Undeterred by Kael's air of hostility, she pouted, "Well, he's like a big brother to me, and soon he'll be my brother in la-"

"--Not going to happen. Not while I breathe life and retain my sanity." the younger Miqo'te brother interjected with a deadpan expression.

" **SO MEAN!** " Serena clenched her fists. Then, as if a realization hit her, she broke into a coquettish grin, "Oh, I get it. Kael's just _shy.._! And he's being mean to cover up for his embarrassment! How cute is that~!" Serena cooed, attempting to latch onto his arm but Kael anticipated this and was a good distance from her in a heartbeat.

".......No. I'm really not." he gave up and started walking away briskly.

" _Awwwh Kael_ , wait for me..!!"

"Aha.. Lively indeed." Kudj'a scratched his own chin with a sheepish grin.

* * *

"Yer sure ye'll be stayin' in Limsa? Nothin' I can do to change yer minds? The offer's still on th' table."

"Thank you very much, Captain. For all your help and guidance. But as much as it's tempting to continue to sail the seas with you, we've firmly decided to continue our way here in Limsa." Kudj'a bowed deeply with gratitude. Kael, too followed suit with an awkward dip of his head.

"A'right then, tell ya what.. let's meet again when you make a name fer yerself, eh?" he flashed them a toothy grin. "Take care now!"

"You too, Captain."

  
If they thought that the port town they visited was a busy one, Limsa was even more crowded and bustling with traders, merchants, adventurers in leather padded armor, caster robes, and little Carbuncles chasing after their masters. Yellow Jackets patrolling, beastman traders, the likes Kudj'a never even seen before had stalls. (He eventually came to learn that Lalafels were an actual race and a full grown only grew about ye high) This was a meeting place for all shapes and sizes of people, and it was just... so wonderfully bizarre.  The reality that they finally set foot in Eorzea has finally dawned on them.

"Why are you still following us?" Kael threw a glare over his shoulder.

"Don't be so cold. Do you really intend to let this poor, innocent maiden walk around this place all by herself in these unfamiliar streets?"

"Yes." He didn't even hesitate. "And no.. because there aren't any 'poor, innocent maidens' as far as I can see."

" _Kaeeeell~_ " she let out a protesting whine. "Big bro wants me to stay too, right?" she cast her pleading eyes towards Kudj'a.

"Uh... well..." he rubbed his nape and offered Kael a calm smile. "She does have a point. We can't just leave her to wander around by herself. It could be dangerous."

Kael groaned, throwing his arms up in defeat. "I knew you were going to say that."

"For now, let's find a place to stay the night after we register as adventurers." Kudj'a suggested. Their first order of business was to head on to The Drowning Wench to fill up their details for the city-state's registry. They had to do this proper so that they would be recognized by citizens as adventurers and they can take on some job requests. Impressive as this city-state of bridges may be, sightseeing will have to be put on hold until they have at least settled in.

He lifted his coin bag and studied its weight in his palm. It might last them a few days but they were going to have to find some form of work to do to earn their keep until they find a guild that will sponsor and house their training. "-What the..?" something collided against his chest in mid-step.

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that," a female voice quickly blurted an apology without even so much as a glance in his direction before briskly walking past him. She must have been in such a hurry. They probably should too, before they have no room left at the inn. Be that it may, they might have to sleep in 2 rooms. As much as it would be more economical to have 3 of them in just one room, that would be improper for two men to accompany a woman to an inn room... not to mention, disastrous in more ways than one.

Now if they were to count their evening meal, it would amount to... Just as Kudj'a reached for his coin bag... "Huh..?" _wasn't he holding the bag earlier though? Yet his hands were empty. Did he drop it?_ Suppressing the escalating panic rising inside him, he quickly darted his gaze around the stone floors, hoping to spot it or that someone might have kicked it, only to find no sign of it. 

His head whipped around until he finally spotted the same midlander hyur from earlier. The one with golden brown hair with the unusual highlights that bumped into him. She caught his gaze and looked straight at him, unabashed, like she had been waiting to see how long it took him to take notice. Then, flashed him an amused smile and disappeared around the next corner.

"Wha..!?"


End file.
